


Pro Bono

by vanillafluffy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: Other, Porn Video, Sex Work, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Elle is consulted by one of her sorority sisters about what constitutes a hostile work environment...on a porn set.





	Pro Bono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).

“But I’m not licensed in California,” Elle Woods protests. “I can’t represent a client, I have no standing here. And besides, entertainment law is a specialized field I know almost nothing about.” 

There’s also the fact that she’s being asked to do it for free, but that isn’t a big deal, since the would-be client is the brother of one of her Delta Nu sisters. When she came back to California for the holidays, it seemed natural to look up her old friends--she hadn’t expected to be hit on for her legal expertise.

“It’s not like you’re going to have to take it to court,” Shelby Detrich argues. “Poor Dale just needs someone to talk to management and convince them that it’s a hostile work environment. He’s sensitive--you can’t expect him to perform well under those conditions!”

Elle sighs. She remembers Dale clearly from pool parties at the Detrich mansion back in the day…dark good looks and truly impressive in a thong. She’s not surprised that he ended up in adult entertainment.

“We’ll see,” she temporizes. “What exactly does he mean by ‘hostile work environment’?”

Shelby perks up, sensing her friend’s interest. “For one thing, he says it’s cold as a meat locker in there. You know what happens with guys when they’re chilled--everything shrinks!”

“Don’t they have assistants to help with that?”

“That’s another thing. They keep assigning him to a fluffer who has to be reminded to take out his grille every single time. Dale’s terrified he’s going to get tetanus from it.”

The visual makes Elle wince. “And you said something about animals?” Does she even want to know?

“The director has four big dogs he brings to the set with him every day. The dogs aren’t leashed unless the cameras are rolling, they wander around, and apparently Dale is worried he’s going to end up their bitch, if you know what I mean.”

“Definitely a hostile work environment,” Elle agrees. “Okay, I’ll go talk to them and see if I can get them to treat Dale with more respect.” There’s a first time for everything, but she never expected to work pro bono for a pro boner.

…


End file.
